New times, New Heroes
by Noele Flamel
Summary: When Bri and Mae notice a strange ship come, they end up in an interesting position. Too bad they can turn into robot transformers like their new friends!JUST READ!
1. Mae

**New Times Calls for New Heroes**

Bri and I were in science, waiting for school to end so we could explore the woods at my house. This was the last period today before summer, and she was staying with me for a couple days. Four days to be exact. Just two more minuets and we would be in our tree house in the woods!

"Ring" We looked at each other. We ran, grabbed our bags and headed to the house. When we got there, we ran to the woods to explore, and get a good a look at our surroundings.

"Mae, are you sure nothing changed?" I looked up.

"Yeah, sorry, I wish I could meet someone who could help me."Years ago, I started having strange things happen to me, I could howl exactly like a wolf, and I could put someone to sleep with my voice.

My parents knew we would sleep in the trees the whole time, that we just went up to it. It was just dark enough to pretend we were out to sneak up on the enemy. I got up and fell asleep as soon as I found a comfy spot.

I woke up to a strange light coming from outside, it was purple in color. I ran down the tree jumping down the branches. I ran to where it was coming from. As it got stronger, I looked at my body, for it was showing strange marks. Down my shoulders, on my legs, my hands, it was kind of creepy. I hid when I heard a voice at the craft I found.

"Optimus, should we make sure no one saw us land?"

"I am sure the only one who saw us land would be here RIGHT NOW!"Before I could go tell Bri, I was caught by one of the voices. I saw a robot form, but that did not surprise me. He voice sounded metallic by an acute hearing. Unfortunately I defiantly had that, which at first surprised me. So, I just glared up at him.

"What's your name, little one?" He whispered. I sighed. "Mae and you are?"

He smiled, too "Optimus Prime, you are not scared?"


	2. Sparks Rain and the Autobots

I laughed. "No, not at all." Then I looked up, "Could I bring my friend back, she might get mad if I don't tell her."

"No need, I am right here." A voice said. "You got caught didn't you, Mae?" I nod sheepishly. "Thought so. Who are you? Oh, my name's Bri." Optimus Prime looked at me, "Optimus Prime, This is my friend." I smiled. Oh, yes, a smile from Bri, for once! Optimus took over, "This is Bumble Bee, Ratchet, Prowl, and Bulkhead." I smiled at them and twirled a little circle in his hand. Then I jumped off, surprising him. It was fifty feet off ground, but I curled up in a little ball and hit the ground perfectly. Then I noticed they were staring curiously, "what?" Bri answered "Mae, how do you get so flexible? It's not in your family."

For once, she was right "I have no clue Bri, besides the fact I might be a werewolf." Bri giggled as I pretended to show my fangs like a vampire. "Then I would have to lock you up," She giggled. Smiling evilly "Not if I get you first!" She screeched as I chased her. As soon as she was back to the clubhouse, I heard a loud crack, and I growled. Without waiting for Bri, I raced back to my new friends. They were fighting more robots, great, I thought. Optimus Prime was being chocked by this one bot. As if someone took over my mind, my hands shifted to a wolf's, as did my legs and ears. I grew a tail, too. It was white, all of my new parts. I could hear the clanging of metal really loudly now, and it hurt my ears. But whatever it was, took over my mind again, causing me to fold my ears against my head. My hands moved and I could feel power build up. When I aimed and fired, a force came and hit the one robot holding Optimus Prime to fall, gasping for breath. "Cool" I whispered. I copied the move and took the bad guys out until they ran off.

"Who did that?" Ratchet asked, obviously awed. I stepped forward. "I think I did." I spoke. That so scared me, for I still had wolf hands, ears, legs, and a tail. Instantly they changed back, "what is going on with you?" That was Bumblebee apparently. I thought and tried to shift back, it worked. "I have no clue" I sighed, clearly freaking out. "Whatever it was," Optimus Prime sighed "It could be helpful for ending this war, well, would you join us on the autobot team?" I look up, and smiled "Sure, but Bri might want to join too." "We can ask her too, but you should stay with us." He looked at the ruins on me "How did you get that?" I look down "When I walked near here, it just appeared." The next question surprised me "Can you read them?" I look back up "I think so: Cho, It seems to be saying something about an All Spark?" It was their turn to be surprised. "You should definitely stay with us then." They said in unison. Forgetting I had a tail, I freaked out when it started wagging. "I guess I am happy for you taking me in. Let me try something" Willing me to be an autobot, I closed my eyes and felt a transformation, as I opened my eyes I noticed I was getting as tall as Optimus Prime. My hands were different, where the palm connected, was metal then my fingers came out of it. When it was done, I felt different, but it was still me.

"Nice, now you can fit in!!" Bumblebee chuckled, as did I. They smiled, knowing that I wasn't too different. Then I noticed Ratchet was I little annoyed, I walked towards him. "What's wrong, Ratchet?" Optimus Prime sighed. Ratchet sighed too, "well, where is she going to stay? Or sleep?" As they pondered, I willed again to be human sized, but still an autobot and climbed up a tree. "I can stay in trees as long as you stay here." Prowl came forward "I can sleep here with her, what will be your new name, then" Before I can answer, Optimus Prime said "Sparks Rain, would do you good." I like it, "Falla, oh, I mean, thanks." Was my reply.

"You're welcome, why don't you just sleep with me tonight?" I thought about it. "That could work." As Optimus Prime picked me up in his hand, he took me close to his spark; I guess I watched TFA a little, so I knew some things. It was warm and I quickly fell asleep there.

It was morning, and the first thing I notice was I was still on Optimus Prime's chest. I slowly got down, careful not to wake him. I noticed I was still an autobot. That still didn't scare me, for I thought about last night. Then I noticed Bumblebee and get back to a normal size for robots. I chase after him, "Wait up, Bumblebee!" He stopped, and then waited for me to catch up. "Where are you going?" I asked, stretching. "To go see Ratchet, I have a problem." He showed the thing he was covering, his wrist was cut opened, and sparks were coming off it. "That looks like it hurts." Then I noticed him wincing in pain, "here…" I grab his wrist carefully and grab a piece of material that I still had. As I cover it carefully, a spark lands on my wrist. I wince a little in pain than tie off the cloth. "There" I pant, he looks at me gratefully, then notices me wince again "Are you okay?" He whispers, I nod "Yup, just a little shock." He still looks concerned, than turns away.

"I'll… come with you." I sigh to myself. He looks up from the ground to stare at me "Really?" I smile, "yeah, I'll keep you happy." So, Bumblebee and I walk to the med bay. I bet Optimus Prime might be freaking out by now…


	3. Yuki, Prowl, and Sparks

Thank you for the review,MysteryFighter You rock, If I could only get more people to read it…………:[

Bumblebee looks at me. "Thanks for staying." I smile wearily, "No problem." Just then, Optimus Prime came in. "Where were you? I ran all over here, looking for you!" This time, I'm at a loss for words. Thankfully, Bumblebee steps in… "Don't worry, she was with me the whole time, she came with me here." Ignoring Optimus's freaking out mode, I look at Bumblebee "How did you get that wound any way?" He stares curious as to the word 'wound' then gets it.

"Dunno, just know I saw a shadow pounce on me and it appeared." He smiles at me happily, I am so starting to get creeped out by that. As one, Ratchet, Bumblebee and I look at Optimus still in freak out mode, than we actually roll on the floor laughing! (Trust me, if you saw Optimus Prime's freak out mode, you would do that!)Than Prowl comes in and starts laughing! Soon all of us Autobots are rolling on the floor trying to stop laughing! Optimus looks at us,

"What's so funny?" I stop and yell "You!" Before calming down, then I said "I think I'm going to see Bri." And leaves Optimus to the crew. As I walk back to the tree house, I swore I heard something. Then I tune my ears and close my eyes and Prowl's features appear in my head, "Prowl, I know you're there." I sigh, causing the autobot to jump.

"How did you know I was there?" I smile as he comes to a stop next to me, "You may be quiet enough to not be heard around others, but I can still hear you" he smiles, "great, my cover is blown." He sighs.

"What happened?!" I scream Prowl nods in agreement. I run up and check for Bri. She's gone! Prowl looks at me before I run off to my parents.

"Mom, Bri's been kidnapped!" I scream. Prowl pulls up next to me as a motorcycle, then transforms back, my mom looks at him as well as my dad then replies "Mae, we need to speak with you, he can stay here." Prowl nods and I follow my parents.

"Mae, you need to know this, it is about those weird dreams you have been having lately: Your real name is Yuki, and you're 30,008 years old, your birthday is the same and we are not your real parents…" Okay, to keep you up to date, I have been having weird dreams about a group of people crossing an ice bridge, but I always wake up after that.

"So, what happened to my real parents?" I ask and they look upset "When you were seven years old, your clan, the ice wolves or white wolf clan, was crossing an ice bridge to the Americas. When your group was half way across the bridge… the clan was attacked by the evil Japanese emperor's _dong shi_ also known as…"

"Mom, I know, Clay warriors, somehow…"

"Okay, so as I was saying… all the men and woman began to fight these 'warriors' to get across, but the emperor did not want the clan to live, so all the fighters ended up dead, so your real father the leader of the clan also why you can speak and understand other languages all tongues natively, Jump in and started fighting, telling your uncle to go back with your mom and hands your twin to him. Soon he gets out numbered and a sword is plunged through his heart, your mom sees this and hands you to your uncle. But soon she is killed too, before she died, she plunged her samurai sword into the ice making them all fall into the frigid waters. Your uncle took you back to Japan and your godmother started training you as a samurai, the first female samurai too, later, after you were a full samurai, your uncle died, so you and your twin separated and you traveled around the world and the finally the animal council caught you and Sakura, your sister and erased your memories and changed your appearance to babies. You were adopted by us. They told us to tell you when you're ready."

If I wasn't in front of my 'adopted' parents, I would have freaked out. "Wait, so you're saying I'm a 30,008 year old immortal, whose parents are dead, a trained samurai, white wolf whose element is ice, and my twin sister?" I raise my eyebrows like Spock from star trek asking a question, disbelieving. I heard Prowl fall away from window shocked; my parents heard the noise too.

"Your sister is Bri; now help your friend that sounded like he might need help." I think about it, and nod to my parents. Then I ran out to Prowl, who definitely needed help. He had totally passed out, if autobots could do that. "Great…" I sigh; I never knew autobots could faint. I transform to an autobot and go to vehicle mode for Prowl, when my parents came out. I shift back and smile at them.

"You could use this too." My dad shows me a watch, I activate it and pick out an airplane to use, I hit the enter button, and my new watch transforms into the airplane, blue and red. As I get Prowl inside, I smile back at them. "Thanks for raising me!" I yell before jumping in the cock pit.

"Ratchet, Prowl fainted!" I scream, running into the med bay with Prowl in my arms. "Whoa, alright give 'em here." He grabbed Prowl out of my hands and I rush off to talk to Optimus.

"Optimus, Prowl fainted! Come on!" I dragged him out, down to the med bay. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were already there. "What happened to him?" Bumblebee asked me, I chuckled in response "He found out my secret." Then I begin to tell them…

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Ratchet asked me. "This is how…" slowly I take off the charm that hides my real ID. My brown hair turns white with a black stripe, and my midnight eyes turn ice blue. My red and blue outfit stays the same. But I can see by Bumblebee's reaction, he now has a major crush on me. I laugh sweetly. "And Bri's your twin?" Optimus asks. "Yep"

"How are we supposed to believe you're not a wolf-freak?"

That's all I heard, because I left, running after my twin.

Personally, I love that Prowl fainted! And Optimus in freak out mode, in my imagination, is hilarious! Who can capture that most well, will win a mystery prize! This godmother is an old friend of mine; she used to say she's an immortal kitsume (a fox with nine tails). Prowl may or may not wake up in the next chapter. Tell your friends! If you give me enough reviews, Prowl will wake up in an interesting way. No more info, oh great, I said too much already! Prowl fainting is due to my friend who 'pictured' it! Thank you!


	4. Ratchet goes crazy!

As we left off our heroes, they were dealing with their new member, whom Ratchet called 'wolf-freak' which made Sparks Rain run after her sister. As for Prowl, would he wake up? I don't know!

'I have to get a better pair of clothes!" I thought stiffly, before running to the tree house. There I found a pair of brown cargo pants, a brown jacket, and shirt, plus brown moccasin boots. Staring in a mirror, I whisper, "That's better…"

"Why did you say that? You hurt her!" Optimus Prime screamed at Ratchet. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had left in fear of having broken audios. Prowl was unconscious now, so he could not hear this. (Lucky one!) "So, she will come back when she is ready!" "Come back to what? You calling her wolf-freak?!"

"So what! She's going to need our help to free her sister!" "She lost her parents, her only other family other than her sister, her memories, now her sister, and now she lost the closest thing to friends! Before we met her, she was called witch and rocks were thrown at her! Now this!"

Ratchet smirked "Where'd you get that junk?" Optimus blushed "she told me herself." He whispered.

Somehow, I was in the room but no one saw me. I had heard what Ratchet said. Now I was with Yuki as she got ready to go to her sister's aid. As she pulled out a sword, I couldn't help but stare in awe. How curious it looked! Was it something to do with "samurai"? As she gets ready to go, I cry out for her wait, but she ignores me and leaves. How curious humans are! (End Prowl's profile)

I pick up a spirit watching me as I identify it, I whisper _"Prowl…"_ So his spirit is watching me, I wonder for how long?

"Buddy, do you think Sparks is going to come back?" Bee whispered to Bulkhead. His friend shrugs as he hears a loud crash. Both look to where the noise came from.

Optimus narrowly dodged Ratchet's attack, then ran out of the med bay at top speed with Ratchet following.

As I run through the trees, following my sister's scent. I still feel spirit Prowl easily running with me, so I turn around and whisper his name "_Prowl…" _I say cautiously. Then I turn around again and shift to a full white wolf form.

Curious, Yuki can feel me running with her; I was even more compelled to answer her when she said my name. But, even so, she would not hear me, she doesn't even she me! Still I wonder if she truly knows where to go! Her wolf form is interesting too…

"Autobots, help!" Optimus Prime screams, still being chased by Ratchet. Both look up and turn away. "You're on your own Prime…" Bee says. Then they look back at the chase and hear Optimus groan as Ratchet laughs insanely…

I keep on following the scent of my twin. Spirit Prowl is still keeping his pace. To make sure I can do this, probably. As I leap over fallen logs and tree branches, I howl like the wolf I am. Just wicked sounding enough to get a bots' circuits to spark. Or signal another wolf you're coming.

That howl was just… creepy! The way she did it, added a way of extra erieeness… If that's how you humans say it. But I will keep following her to her twin, although I don't know how she will free her. But I will follow and try to help, for she is my friend.

"Bumblebee, this is not funny! Help!" Still running around in circles being chased by Ratchet. Bee looks at Bulkhead and whispers "this would get interesting, but let's go help him." Then they stand up and run after Optimus Prime.

There it is-"whoa!" I tripped over a root in human form and fall head over heels. As I put my left hand down and put my weight on it, a sharp pain comes from my wrist, the same spot where that spark shocked me! As my eyes fall down to it, I notice a bad cut is bleeding and it is twisted in an odd angle. I ignore the pain, get up and cautiously move to where I can smell Sakura is.

That 'wound' looks like it hurts, because she moved. Her optics did not notice that tree root, until now. But she keeps chasing after her twin. So, I'll keep following her still.

Finally, the other autobots had Ratchet is statis cuffs. Who was still laughing insanely. "we should let him cool down, I guess." Optimus Prime panted, his arm was fully cut open and sparking and the other two had small sparking cuts too.

Okay, who gave Ratchet caffeinated oil?! How far is Prowl going to follow poor Yuki? Is Bri okay? Where is Sakura? Was either one captured by Decepticons? Only the next Chapter can tell! Seriously, no more caffeine for Ratchet!

Ratchet:*insane laugh*

Me: Ratchet! Do you want me to put you in statis cuffs? Again?

Ratchet: o-o

HAHA! : p


	5. Sakura and their natural talents

This chapter will hopefully clear up any confusion. And to autobotgirl12328 could you please update transformers the return? I thought it was awesome!!As we left these characters, they had pretty much split up with Prowl's spirit following Yuki as she goes to rescue her sister and or bff. The other autobots have to figure out how to repair the new wounds from Ratchet. HAHA! That I have to draw some time and post (if I can) on my profile! Ratchet is still tied up right now, so I have Prowl over here, say hi Prowl!

Prowl: Uh…hi. What was that sword you pulled out?

It's called a katana…

Prowl: I want one! :)

Maybe for Christmas…

Prowl: what's Christmas?

I'll explain later…Now to the story! :p

Bri was sitting in the small, one-room cell, the only thoughts in her head was 'Where is Mae?' and 'what happened to Yuki, my twin?' Of course she was wondering if Mae was, but she didn't know, and for once, since her parents died, she was crying. A loud 'crash!' brought her attention to the wall of her cell. "Yuki, Prowl…" she whispered. She immediately realized Mae was her twin.

"Bri!" I screamed, pulling my sword out and running to her side. Prowl's still following me and I can feel him touch my arm in warning. "Come on!" I put my sword away and drag her away.

She can feel me, for she felt my warning. But she still can't see me. I wonder why I can't wake up from this dream, though.

"This isn't going to work without Ratchet to help!" Bumblebee yelled. So far, the only thing they accomplished was making their injuries bigger. "We have to keep trying!" Optimus cried. "Well, you have the biggest injury, so why don't we try to fix it first?" Bumblebee suggested "good idea." Optimus smiled.

"Keep moving Bri!" I said pulling her until we were at the tree house, then we stopped. She looked over towards something, but I couldn't see anything. "Bri, can you see him?" I questioned. She nodded, "through one eye, I can only see you through the other." Suddenly, it dawned on me "Sakura?" I whispered. She looked at me and nodded, and then she took off her charm.

Her hair turned from a curly light brown, to a straight, black with white middle stripe. Her one hazel eye turned clear white, the other turned ice blue. She looked exactly like I had last seen her. We hugged each other in reunion, and then looked toward Prowl.

Finally, (after two hours!) they had patched each other up and went over to check on Ratchet, who had been crazy the whole time.

He had finally calmed down and was looking around the room. "What happened?" he murmured when they came in. "you went crazy and chased us." Answered Bumblebee. "All I remember is arguing with you, I think I remember something like that, But I have a head ache" he sighed. Optimus and the others laughed as they took the statis cuffs off.

"Why do you think he's following you?" sis whispered. "I have a theory" I sighed. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently "well?" I smiled; my sister never had patience like me. "You know how sometimes if spirits have someone on their mind, they try to find them and make sure they get back safety, then they can return to where ever they were?" not waiting for an answer, I continue "well, Prowl fainted when my adopted parents were explaining to me, so he was probably thinking about me when it happened, and when we get back to the ship-"

"…He will wake up!" she finished, "good idea!" So we run straight to where the ship is.

Ratchet had just checked their work, and now they were pondering where the two girls were, when they heard knocking and ran to see who it was.

I think Optimus Prime got a little confused about Sakura, until he figured it out. "Bri, you and Mae are twins?" At the same time, we nodded. Our real names, in Japanese and English, are Yuki and Sakura: Warrior Princess and Cherry Blossom." I explained.

Ratchet looked at both of us and then said "Sorry about earlier." Sakura looks at me quizzically, "You're forgiven" I smiled. So we all explained what the others missed…

"So Ratchet went crazy? Cool!" I yell. Optimus Prime smiles "Not for us…" My smile disappears. "Sorry…" Bumblebee laughs "Not as chaotic though as when we met the dinobots…" We all heard a small groan and ran to where it came from.

"Welcome back to the living, Prowl!"We say in unison. Prowl stands up, then smiles as we shift to autobots. "Ha-ha" he says sarcastically. Suddenly the rocketed and we heard a voice say "But you won't be!"

As Sakura and I ran outside, a scythe appeared in my sister's hand, although it was autobot sized and cybertronian. My katana slid into my grip and did two things: it was autobot size now, and it was cybertronian.

When we got outside, I saw the two decepticons from the show. Starscream was in jet mode and firing at the ship. Blitzwing was in his normal form, face on hothead at the moment. There was only way to get them away from the ship, and it was my specialty, annoying people.

"Hey Blitzbrain and Screamer! You can't catch autobots because you can't catch me!" I said in a sing-song voice. They stopped what they were doing, and stared at my autobot insignia. "I'm going to Offline you, Autobot-scum!" Blitzwing screamed, as they both came at me, I transform into a car and speed off into the forest.

Oh, look, this chapter's over. Well, I wonder how Yuki's going to defeat both of them?

Blurr: How-did-I-get-here?

I have no clue, but you can say the obvious…

Blurr: Spectrobemaster-does-not-own-transformers, -she-only-owns-Yuki-and-Sakura-who-have-awesome-fighting-skills.

Yuki: Aw, thanks Blurr!


End file.
